Forum:Quote Wars/Edit Wars
I notice the little edit wars on Damon Baird page and the issue of a pages for quotes came up. I like this idea. What are your input guys?--Jack Black 20:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind a separate page for the active reload/killed an enemy/multiplayer quotes. I just don't think those quotes belong in the character articles, where the quotes should be definitive of that character. Screennameless 23:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::I certainly don’t think that character pages should be full of unimportant quotes, and I don’t really think that we need separate pages just for some random generic quotes. A quote should be something that illustrates a point, or shows something significant; the multiplayer quotes are generally just random curses. However, if we do end up with separate quote pages, I do have some ideas about how we could implement them. --EightyOne (talk) 01:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you, EightyOne. My point exactly. In fact, I've basically made it my primary job to maintain the quotes section, since it was the first thing I ever did on this wiki. XD But the thing is, I'm a little tired of fighting people over it. I relented on Hoffman because he had so few quotes to begin with, but on characters like Baird and Cole, where the quote sections dominate the article, multiplayer quotes are just excess. I just don't want to be that administrator nobody likes. :/ Screennameless 02:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::One solution would be to rename the quotes section to 'Notable Quotes', so that there is slightly less reason to add unimportant lines. In addition, there is a way to write text in an article so that it only shows up in the editing window. Using this we could have a message under all the quote sections saying "please only add notable quotes". It might only make a small difference, but it would be a start. If I have both of your consent then I'll make a start. I'm afraid that there will always be people who add stupid quotes to pages, just like there will always people who will vandalise pages. I will try harder to police the quotes sections, so that Screennameless doesn't take the brunt of abuse for it or seem soley responsible for it. That's fine by me. Thank you very much, EightyOne. :) Screennameless 11:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) All done. This is a copy of the text that I added at the beginning of each quote section (which only shows up when editing): :This section is for notable quotes only; for example quotes that define a character and that are important to the development of that character in the plot. PLEASE do not add random quotes, like those from multiplayer, or when the charcter reloads, jams, etc. If you think it should be different then feel free to make suggestions. --EightyOne (talk) 20:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::81 you misspell character.--Jack Black 20:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Brilliant... --EightyOne (talk) 20:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed now, well spotted Jack. --EightyOne (talk) 20:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::N/p and good idea with the quote thing.Jack Black 20:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Perfect. Thanks so much, EightyOne! Screennameless 20:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC)